Test Track
Test Track is a coaster dark ride at Disney Universe Fantasy Kingdom at Disney Universe Resort. Ride Summary Queue Riders enter the building and pass by two concept cars. The queue leads to a section where a small model car is drawn on through lasers while one of Chevrolet's employees discusses the design process for cars. The standby queue then splits into two lines where riders can take tutorials on how to design a car. Once at the front, riders receive a RFID card and wait for a set of doors to open leading into one of the two design studios. Once in the studio, riders have a set amount of time (that differs depending on how busy the attraction is) to design their own car that will be tested on the sim-track. Once the time expires, riders move to the second queue which leads to the boarding area. Riders have 30 seconds to select a pre-designed car from either Capability, Efficiency, Responsiveness or Power. Once the 30 seconds expire, riders move to the same second queue. While waiting to board the sim-car's, they must scan their RFID chip to upload their car design to the ride. Ride After riders board the sim-cars and the seat belts are fastened, the car that they designed will undergo four different tests: capability, efficiency, responsiveness, and power. In the capability test the car first connects to OnStar, then acceler ates past rain and snow and skids out of control. Next, the continuing path disappears and the sim-car turns around to speed up again. A short time later, the sim-car makes a sharp left turn as a lighting bolt strikes. The car then passes by a futuristic city. Following the capability test, the results of which car designs scored the best in the test are displayed. The sim-car then begins the efficiency test. In the first part, the sim-cars are scanned for "optimum eco-efficiency". The second test performs an aero-dynamic test on the vehicle. Finally, a "hyper-spectrum imaging" takes place. Again, after the test is complete, the best scores are displayed. The third test, responsiveness, is next. The sim-car accelerates around hairpin turns with laser-trees. It then enters a tunnel to encounter the 18-wheeler from the original version though it is now shown with lasers. When the vehicle exits the tunnel, the results for the responsiveness test are displayed and all of the test icons are displayed. The final test is power where the sim-car stops for a moment then accelerates through flashing purple arches to a wall with the ride's logo on it leading to the outside portion of the ride. As the sim-car's speed is increased, it makes a right turn, followed by a wide left, a straight section, and one final long left turn. When the test is complete, the vehicle returns to the loading station where the next riders board. Riders exit the ride. Mechanics The entire ride, except for the outdoors portion, is desgined to look like a computer simulation. Multiple 3-D projections, lasers, neon lights, and projection mapping effects are used. Trivia * Saftey Restraint: Seatbelt * Fastpass and Single Rider availible * This is identical to the version of the ride at Epcot in Walt Disney World. Category:Disney Villains World Category:Attractions Category:Dark Rides Category:Rides Category:Walt Disney World Resort